


taken and found, but not yet returned

by siojo



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ace is glad and they only got him, him and not Luffy and Sabo.





	taken and found, but not yet returned

**Author's Note:**

> empresskira:  
> How about Ace meeting the Whitebeards as a child (like ten or something)? Ace finding himself hauled off from the island, but the Whitebeard Pirates take on that ship and meet this fierce child?

Ace snarls at the next set of people to try and take him from hold of the ship, thanking the only people that he could think of that Luffy had been in Fuusha proper and that Sabo had taken off to Gray Terminal ahead of him instead of waiting like Ace had asked him to, teeth snapping around the hand that touched his hair.

“Fuck! You little brat!”

“You’re the one that thought we would make a fortune off the trio of kids that Ptolemy told us about,” Another man says leaning back just beyond the crack of the open door that Ace can’t make it to, still chained to the wall. “And you couldn’t even catch all of them.”

“I caught the oldest!”

Ace growls yanking on the chain holding him to the wall, trying to dislodge it, himself from it and failing, “I’m going to kill you!”

“The fuck you are.”

“Sir, we’ve got a ship approaching!”

Ace’s smile is vicious, and he would be horrified to be told, far too much like his father’s, “If you can keep your hands on me.”

* * *

Marco tilts his head at the two men being held down by Haruta and one of her division before glancing at the locked door behind them, “Have they said what they’re hiding in there?”

“Not a thing,” Haruta states digging her heel into the base of one’s spine. “But we have the keys if you want to see what sort of treasure this idiots were guarding?”

“Thank you,” Marco says accepting the keys from one of her people and stepping closer to unlock it. The room is disturbingly quiet except, Marco tips his head and pauses before he opens the door, listening to the steady beat of something that could only be a heartbeat. “What are you keeping in there?”

“N-nothing!”

Marco gestures and Haruta’s division worker brought the other man to him, “You are going to tell me what is in this room or I’m going to start breaking your fingers.”

“A-a boy.”

“A boy?”

“We captured him in East Blue, he’s going to be sold in Sabaody.”

Marco squeezes his hand where he’s been slowly being back a finger, “Name?”

“Ace.”

“It better be,” Marco takes a deep breath. “Is your name Ace?”

There’s a long moment of silence, made enough longer by the whimpering behind him from the man that he had threatened, “What do you care?”

“My name is Marco, I’m the First Division commander for the Whitebeard Pirates, we’ve taken over this ship. We would like to talk to you, to take you home.”

“And I’m just suppose to trust you? Do you think I’m stupid?”

Marco smirks, “No, I don’t think you’re stupid at all. But you must be hungry, they can’t have been feeding you well. What if I give you my word that you’ll be safe?”

“Your word means shit.”

“And who’s word would you trust?”

There’s a long moment of silence where the boy must be thinking, “You said you work for Whitebeard?”

“That’s right.”

“I’ll trust his word. Shanks says that Old man Whitebeard is trustworthy.”

Marco bites back a laugh, “You have to leave the room then, Pops is too big to fit down here.”

“I can’t,” Something clinks and Marco’s laughter dies in his throat and his toes curl into talons. “If I let you come in, do you promise that you’ll take me right to Old man Whitebeard?”

“I swear.”

“Than you can enter.”


End file.
